Entre deux mondes
by alexandryie
Summary: Deux garçons. Deux mondes. Deux destins. Deux rêves. L'histoire se déroule en 2090, le monde est sur le point de changer radicalement. Un combat inoubliable entre 2 adversaires décidera de l'avenir de l'humanité.
1. Chapter 1

Aujourd'hui, j'ai dix-huit ans. Cela devrait être un grand jour. Cela devrait être MON jour. Au lieu de sa, je suis obligé de supporter une nouvelle fête en l'honneur d'un homme que je hais par dessus tout.

Je finis d'enfiler mon smoocking noir, marmonnant encore des injures sur cette personne détestable. Je me regarde devant le miroir. Bof, sans plus, de toute façon, je m'en fou. Je sors de ma chambre meublé d'un immense lit avec le portrait de la famille au dessus, une armoire posé à côté d'un piano à queue et sur un tapis ignoble. Ces meubles sont chers. Très chers, même. Mais encore une fois, je n'en ai que faire, cela ne sert à rien. J'arrive dans un long couloir, je le traverse. Au mur sont affichés les grands hommes de mon clan, bien sur je n'y figure pas. Je n'ai pas encore fait mes preuve, mais en ais-je seulement eu l'occasion? Non. Tout le monde n'a d'yeux que pour l'autre crétin qui se trouve actuellement dans la salle de bal. J'arrive enfin au bout de ce long couloir meublé seulement d'un tapis le couvrant en totalité. Je me trouve devant une immense porte, gardé par deux gardes. A mon arrivé, ils se redressent et font le salut militaire tout en me disant

"-Bienvenu, Uchiwa-sama"

Je ne leur porte aucune attention et entre dans la salle de bal. La forte luminosité m'agresse et je sis obligé de mettre ma main devant mes yeux pour pouvoir "admirer" la salle. Grande comme un terrain de foot, elle se trouve bondée. Les gens sont venus en masse au palais Uchiwa pour se faire bien voir de mon père et de ma mère. Ces deux imbéciles. Ils sont tous accoutrés, coiffés, habillés, parfumés soigneusement pour montrer leur statut. Mais ils ne sont rien. Nous pouvons les envoyer dans les bas-fonds du monde quand nous le désirons. Et pourtant ils continuent d'espérer. D'espérer qu'un jour, ils connaîtront la gloire. Je m'avance vers la foule, la tête haute, défiant du regard tous ceux qui osent s'aventurer jusqu'a moi. Je me précipite dans un recoin calme de la salle pour observer tout ce beau monde. Les miroirs qui ornent la salle donnent un effet encore plus majestueux à la cérémonie. Les lustres incrustés de diamants et autres pierres précieuses rajoutent quant à eux, le luxe et l'élégance dont les Uchiwa ont besoin pour se faire remarquer. Pitoyable. Écœurant. Grotesque.

"-excusez moi, Sasuke-sama, voulez vous quelque chose?"

Je me tourne vers la petite voix qui vient de s'adresser à moi. Karin. Encore cette idiote. Toute aussi stupide que ces dames fardées à souhait. A la différence qu'elle, elle n'est habillée que d'une simple robe et porte un chiffon pour retenir sa chevelure rousse. Le tableau est agrémenté d'affreuse lunettes, histoire de rajouter de l'immonde à l'horreur.

"-dégage, tu m'dérange"

Elle rougit violemment puis tourne la tête et s'en va. Stupide. Aucun caractère, aucune envie de se défendre, pauvre petite chose sans défense. Remarque, si elle l'ouvre, elle se fait virer, et apparemment, la rue est pire que la vit d'esclave dans mon palais.

Je m'avance vers le balcon faiblement éclairé par quelques lampions et la lune. Je m'accoude à la rambarde, le regard dans le vide, laissant le vent caresser ma nuque et faire envoler mes cheveux. Paris s'ouvre sous mes yeux. Paris, quel beau nom pour une si minable ville. Une ville pauvre et détruite par les différentes guerres, crises et autres insurrections violentes. Elle est divisée en deux. Au centre, le cœur de la ville est du monde, mon royaume. Constitué du palais impérial dominant toute la vallée, surplombant avec grandeur les pauvres minables déambulant dans la ville. Autour du palais sont situées les habitations des autres membres de mon clan, ceux qui se trouvent derrière moi et qui font du lèche botte. La deuxième partie de la ville est bien plus grande que la première. Elle s'étant sur toute la vallée est au delà. 20 millions de personnes vivent là. Un immense mur circulaire autour de mon royaume empêche aux minables et à la vermine de venir se plaindre auprès de nous. Qu'ils restent dans leur misère, on en veut pas!

Néanmoins, ce mur à quelques inconvénients. Je ne suis jamais sorti de ma zone. Je vis cloitré dans cet espace réduit. "Vous ne pouvez pas vous aventurez là bas, pas avant d'avoir finis votre entrainement, des gens en veule à votre vie". Voila ce que l'on me répète depuis ma naissance. Mon imbécile de frère, Itachi, y est déjà allé, lui. Il a finis son entrainement depuis longtemps et a put jouir de sa liberté mainte et mainte fois. Encore une chose qui va changer d'ici peu.

Je me retourne vers la salle est regarde le haut des escaliers situés à l'extrême droite de celle ci, ou est situé mon cher frangin. Un sourire mauvais se dessine sur mes lèvres. Oui, les choses vont grandement changer. Sourit, tant que tu ne le peux, un jour, je prendrais ta place, et tu seras bannis de MON royaume. Je te prendrais tout, jusqu'a ta chère et tendre, pour te prouver que JE suis le meilleur. Je le fixe, au loin, à travers la vitre. Sa femme enceinte prés de lui me dégoute. Bon, d'accord tu pourras te la garder ta chère Konan. Mais ton gosse, je vais en faire un de ces pauvres vivants derrière moi.

Je me décolle de la rambarde et sors rapidement de la salle de bal, voulant quitter cette ambiance festive qui n'est pas la mienne. De toute façon, je préfère vivre seul, en autarcie, loi de toute civilisation. Je sors, ignorant une fois de plus les deux gardes et longe, comme chaque soir de fête pour arriver à ma chambre. En arrivant devant le salon, des voix me parviennent aux oreilles. Qui peux bien discuter ici, alors que la fête bat son plein à quelques mètres de là? Je me rapproche doucement et regarde à l'intérieur discrètement. Je vois Danzô, le conseillé de mon père, et Shisui, mon "cher" cousin, aussi bête que mon frère. Que peuvent-ils faire ?

"-ne t'inquiète pas, Shisui, nous ne sommes pas en danger.  
-Mais ils sont de plus en plus persistants et dangereux! Quinze de nos soldats sont déjà mort par leur faute!  
-Ils ont perdus beaucoup plus et hier, l'un de leurs principaux combattants a été gravement touché, il doit être sur le point de mourir à l'heure ou nous parlons. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne soient tous anéanti!  
-Vous savez qui ils sont, grand conseiller?  
-J'ai fait ma petite enquête. Ils se nomment les "chevaliers du temps" et leur chef n'est autre que le légitime descendant du trône de l'Europe!  
-QUOI? IL EST VIVANT? Alors ce n'était pas une simple rumeur! Comment nous allons faire, Itachi vient à peine de prendre le pouvoir, il n'y arrivera pas seul.  
-c'est pourquoi nous allons l'aider! Faites exactement ce que je vous dis et ne parlé de sa à personne. Si quelqu'un apprenait que les Uchiwa n'ont rien à faire sur le trône, cela pourrait déclencher d'autres guerres civiles et ce groupe stupide pourrait parvenir à ses fins!  
-bien, monsieur, je ferais comme vous me direz!"

Je me précipite derrière un rideau, jusqu'a ce que Danzô et Shisui soit parti.

Alors comme sa, les Uchiwa ne sont pas légitime? Et Itachi risque de ne pas s'en sortir. Hum, cela pourrait arranger mes affaires. Du moment que ces "chevaliers du temps" me foutent la paix après tout ira bien.

Moi, Sasuke Uchiwa, je vais devenir le futur dirigeant de l'Europe, et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher!


	2. Chapter 2

Mon dieu que la vue est belle vue d'ici. Le palais impérial est en fête se soir, les lampions sont éclairés et la musique s'entend d'ici.  
Un léger sourire décore mon visage. Un sourire de regret, d'amertume et de tristesse. Je devrais être là-bas, je devrais vivre comme un roi, manger à ma faim, me laver tout les jours et pas seulement quand il pleut. C'est à moi d'être là-bas, pas à cette famille Uchiwa. Ils étaient plus nombreux, il y a 90 ans, mais maintenant, la donne va peut être changé. Nous sommes beaucoup, peut être plus qu'eux, à présent.  
J'ai le peuple derrière moi, qui me soutient; eux, ils n'ont que l'armée. Nous ferons la révolution, je sortirais de ce taudis, et je changerais le monde actuel pour un monde meilleur. Bien meilleur.

Dans ce monde de rêve, les gens ne seront pas obligés de naître dans une famille noble pour réussir. Ils ne seront pas obligé de mendier et de se vendre à ses dits noble qui n'ont aucun droit de l'être. Je pourrais offrir à mes amis et aux autres, la vie qu'ils méritent. Ils sont bien plus courageux, plus loyaux, plus honnêtes, plus gentils, plus tout que c'est être cruels qui se permettent de diriger le monde comme bon leur semble, sans demander l'avis à quiconque.

Je ne vivrais plus dans cet immeuble à trois murs, détruits depuis 2060, lors d'une des guerres civiles, et que personne n'a daigné réparer.

Mon appartement est situé au dernier étage, sont mur sud n'existe plus et un simple rideau violet (ou du moins sa y ressemble vaguement) recouvre la moitié du trou. Autant dire que les hivers sont rudes, et par conséquent, nous ne vivons que dans la chambre. Le "salon" est meublé en tout et pour tout, d'un gros carton pour la table, d'un four mobile pour le peu de nourriture que nous avons à faire cuir et d'une photo encadré de mon père et de ma mère. Autrefois, il y a prés de 100 ans, c'était un immeuble situé dans un quartier riche de paris, appelé "la défense". Des gens riches y vivaient, maintenant, ils préfèrent vivre cloitrés derrière un mur, car la peur les tenaille.  
Le reste de l'appartement est constitué d'une chambre et d'une "salle-de-bains" ou l'eau ne parvient pas.

Je regarde à nouveau le palais. Majestueux. Immense. Luxueux. Aujourd'hui, on y fête la montée au trône de l'ainée de la famille, Itachi Uchiwa. Aucune nouvelle de l'autre, je ne connais même pas son nom.

"- Tadaima!!... Naruto, tu es là?"

Un large sourire recouvre maintenant ma mâchoire et je me précipite dans l'entrée pour y accueillir ma colocataire. Enfin, colocataire n'est pas le mot approprié, puisqu'elle vit ici gratuitement.

"- Je suis là Sakura-chan"

La tête de la dénommée Sakura apparait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses cheveux roses attachées en deux couettes lui donne un air enfantin et rieur, malgrés les cernes qui décorent son beau visage fin. Elle s'approche de moi, tenant Satsuki, une autre boule de poile rose, sa petite fille de 2 ans.  
Sakura me dépose un baiser sur le front puis me montre un panier, de son autre main libre la première tenant sa fille, avec une tête de vainqueurs.

"-Tadaaaa! Voici, monsieur Uzumaki, des ramens instantanés!  
-Youpi, mais, tu les fais cuire comment?  
-t'inquiète, j'ai tout prévu, quand tu es allé à la réunion des "chevaliers". J'ai aussi acheté une casserole!  
-Tu n'aurais pas du, Sakura-chan.  
-Tu rigole j'espère?! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour toi! Faut pas louper cette occasion. Bon, certes, se n'est pas aussi prestigieux que dans le grand palais, mais j'y ai mis toutes mes économies, tu te dois de les accepter!"

Je lui souris et la prend dans mes bras, en veillant à ne pas écraser Satsuki.

"-Bon allé, je vais préparer à manger, toi, ben... tu n'as qua allé te balader en attendant!  
-Hors de question, je vais t'aider! Je ne suis tout de même pas devenu un roi, tu n'as pas a me servir!"

Elle rit. J'aime son rire. J'aime tous ce qu'elle représente. Je veux être la pour les protéger, elle et sa fille, tout comme les autres membres de la communauté.  
Je ne veux plus qu'une femme ou qu'un enfant pleure la perte d'un être cher à cause de ces stupides soldats.  
Nous nous mettons au travail puis dégustons notre délicieux repas.

"-Itadakiiiimasssuuuu!  
-Naruto, profite de la nourriture tant qu'il y en a, au lieu de l'engloutir de cette manière!  
-Mais Chakura-Chan, v'ai faim!  
-Avale avant de parler, crétin"

Elle me donne un violent coup sur la tête puis fais mine de bouder. Un simple baiser sur la joue suffit à lui redonner le sourire.  
Après manger, je me lève et me dirige vers l'entré.

"-Je sors, je vais voir ou en sont les autres. Si je suis pas la dans 1h, tu peux commencer à t'inquiéter."

Je me retrouve rapidement dans la rue, ayant dévalé les escaliers. Je regarde autour de moi, redescendant de mon petit nuage, crée par Sakura-chan et ses ramens.

Les rues sont défoncées depuis que l'armée d'Amérique a envoyé des obus il y a 20 ans, un lampadaire sur 10 fonctionne et le visage des gens et inexpressif, blasé par tant de misère.  
Je déambule dans les rues, regardant tout autour de moi pour savoir exactement ce qu'il y a à changer. Dans ce monde, tout est à changer.  
J'enlèverais les affiches de propagande qui bénissent la famille Uchiwa, j'interdirais l'esclavage du peuple par les dirigeants peu scrupuleux, j'aiderais à remplir les rayons des magasins, actuellement vide. Personne ne sera affamé, les gens s'aideront les uns les autres, plutôt que d'essayé de survivre chacun de son côté. Je détruirais la loi de la jungle.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, j'arrive devant une auberge. L'auberge "au p'tit bonheur", appartenant à Iruka, ancien professeur, viré de l'enseignement pour ses idées et ses propos tenus en cours. Effectivement, la haute société n'aime pas que leurs enfants soient éduqués par quelqu'un qui est pour l'égalité.  
J'entre dans l'auberge, et la fumée m'agresse. Après quelque toussotement, je me dirige vers le comptoir ou est positionné Iruka. Il s'avance vers moi, l'air inquiet, le visage tiré par la fatigue.

"-Naruto, dépêche toi, on a un problème.  
-Que se passe t-il? Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venus me chercher?  
-C'est Lee, tout le monde a été réquisitionné parce que les gardes nous ont attaqué en dehors de la muraille, plutôt que de nous tirez dessus du haut du mur.  
-Emmène moi vite voir Lee"

Il m'entraine derrière son comptoir puis me fais passer par une petite trappe située derrière celui-ci. J'arrive dans un dédale de couloir. Iruka me conduit dans une grand pièce, ou sont regroupés une grande partie de mes troupes, fatigués eux aussi par ces derniers jours de lutte contre l'armée des Uchiwa.  
Lee est allongé sur un lit, dans un coin. Je le regarde et l'horreur me frappe.  
Je me précipite à ces côtés. Un morceau de lance des soldats lui transperce le thorax, et du sang s'échappe de la blessure, malgré les nombreuses compresses que lui ont mises nos amis. Son œil gauche est crevé et il manque 2 doigts à sa main droite. La fièvre commence à apparaitre.

"- Comment allons-nous faire, Naruto? Lee est un de nos meilleurs combattants et il s'est fait avoir en moins de deux! Nous n'avons aucune chance face à l'armée!"

Des "ouais, il a raison" ou "je suis d'accord" me parviennent aux oreilles. Peut être a t-il raison, je devrais abandonner la partie, sinon on risque de tous y passer.  
Voila la bonne solution, je vais leur dire de rentrer chez eux. Il n'y aura plus de morts n'y de blessé. Comment ai-je put croire une seule seconde que sa allé fonctionner? Moi qui voulait que plus personne ne pleure la perte d'un être cher, voila que je me retrouve à les envoyés à la mort. Je suis un incapable...

"-Mais qu'est ce qui vous arrive?"

Je me retrouve, surpris, vers Tenten, la sœur de Lee. Son regard parcourt la salle puis se pose sur moi, déterminé.

"-Vous voulez arrêter de vous battre pour sa?"

Elle montre la pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvons.

"-D'accord, arrêtez. Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre lorsque vous n'aurez rien à donner à vos enfants pour le repas. Naruto Uzumaki doit reprendre le pouvoir qui lui revient de droit, pour que nous soyons enfin libres et repus. Mais pour cela, il faut faire des sacrifices, d'énormes sacrifices. Je sais de quoi je parle, mon frère est allongé sur ce lit, mourant à cause de ces chiens de soldats et j'ai perdu mon père et mon petit copain dans cette bataille. Si nous nous arrêtons maintenant, ils seront morts pour rien. Arrêtez de jacasser, et allons leur montrer que nous sommes des durs et que nous en avons marre de cette situation de pauvreté extrême.  
-C'est peut être galère, mais elle a raison. On doit continuer de se battre!"

Tout le monde se retourne vers Shikamaru, situé au fond de la salle, adossé au mur. Je croise son regard, lui aussi déterminé, et tous mes doutes s'estompent. Je me lève et regarde la petite foule.

"- Nous allons leur montrer que le peuple n'est pas que de la main d'œuvre docile. Ils auront peur de nous et craindrons nos représailles. Nous instaurerons la démocratie, dirigée par des présidents élus par des suffrages juste. Nous ne sommes pas des animaux, MAIS DES ETRES HUMAINS FOUS DE RAGE!!!"

Je lève mon poing vers le ciel pour montrer ma colère et ma détermination. Tous me suivent dans mon geste, bientôt, des hurlements se font entendre. Des hurlements de rage, de victoire.

Nous, le peuple, allons gouverner l'Europe de façon juste, et personne ne pourra nous en empêcher


	3. Chapter 3

Tout le monde s'affaire. Chacun sait ce qu'il à a faire. Pour ma part, je reste à côté de Lee, pendant que Sakura lui retire le bout de lance qui le transperce. Il hurle à pleins poumons et Tenten a du mal à ne pas pleurer. L'opération est difficile et nous manquons cruellement de moyen. Ici, il n'y a pas d'hôpitaux et pas de médecins légaux, c'est à dire que ceux qui exercent n'ont pas de réels diplômes et sont souvent des arnaqueurs qui vous tuent plus qu'autre chose. Nous ne pouvons faire confiance qu'à Sakura de ce côté là: elle a était formé par Tsunade, la plus grande spécialiste de la médecine au monde, exécutée par la famille Uchiwa pour ses propos envers le chef Uchiwa.

Deux heures plus tard, l'opération se termine enfin avec un bilan alarmant. Lee ne verra plus que d'un œil et seul un de ses doigts manquant à put être remis. En ce moment, il dort profondément, épuisé par ce qu'il vient de subir.

"-Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant Naruto?"

Le visage de Sakura est légèrement défiguré par l'anxiété. Il est vrai que sa ne doit pas être facile de soigner tous ces blessés.

"-Je n'en sais rien. En fait, il faudrait réussir à faire rentrer quelqu'un dans le palais comme esclave, pour qu'il nous donne des infos de l'intérieur, et pas de simples rumeurs.

-Mais nous sommes pratiquement tous fichés et recherché, et ceux qui ne le sont pas sont suspectés, jamais on arrivera à faire rentrer quelqu'un!

-Je sais bien. Nous sommes au point mort. Si nous continuons à nous battre comme maintenant, on va se faire éliminer les uns après les autres"

Il ne reste presque personne dans la pièce, seulement Lee, Tenten, Sakura, Shikamaru et moi. Nous sommes tous épuisés par cette situation, et sa se voit.

"-Il faut trouver un autre plan Naruto, on ne peut pas rester comme sa!

-Je sais tout sa, mais que veux tu que je fasse de plus, je ne suis pas fort pour échafauder des plans et même Shikamaru ne sait pas quoi faire.

-C'EST MOIIIIIIIIIII"

Tout le monde se retourne vers la cause de se hurlement et en voyant la personne qui se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte, mon cœur loupe un battement et je me fige sur place. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds attachés en couettes, habillée d'une robe courte aussi orange que mon ensemble miteux portant une grosse valise gesticule devant l'entrée... Natsuko... ma sœur. J'ouvre de grands yeux, reprenant l'usage de mon corps, surpris de la voir ici.

"-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici? C'est dangereux de venir si prés du palais!

-Je te signale que tu vis à même pas 100 mètre du mur et t'es toujours en vie, donc c'est bon pour moi!"

Elle me lance son fameux sourire "cause toujours tu m'intéresse" puis saute dans les bras de Sakura, toute heureuse de la revoir.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris de revenir à Paris? Si jamais quelqu'un apprend que Natsuko est ma petite sœur, elle ne pourra jamais vivre comme avant!

"-Alors Sakura, comment vas-tu? Sa fait combien de temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu? 2,3 ans?

-4 ans et 2 mois exactement, chère sœurette, et d'ailleurs tu vas vite repartir de là d'ou tu viens! ... Et comment t'as réussi à venir jusqu'ici sans te faire chopper par les douanes?

-Si tu me laisse me poser, je pourrais peut être te raconter ce qu'il m'est arrivé!"

Elle se dirige d'un pas décidé vers Lee, lui dépose un baiser sur le front, puis fais une bise à Tenten et Shikamaru, soudainement très intéréssé par ce que va nous raconter ma chère sœur.

Elle s'assoit sur un des cartons de la pièce, enlève son bonnet blanc et pose sa valise.

"-Il se passe quelque chose de grave.

-Quoi donc?

-Je ne sais pas exactement. Il y a deux semaines, des gens ont commencé à disparaitre à Berlin. Les autorités ont essayés tant bien que mal de nous cacher des informations, mais là-bas, la sécurité est bien moins importante qu'à Paris donc les informations ont commencés à circuler. Mes chers amis, il semblerait qu'une nouvelle guerre se prépare!

-QUOI??"

Tout le monde dans la pièce est abasourdi par les révélations que nous venons d'entendre. Comment une guerre peut être en préparation, alors que le monde se remet tout juste des guerres, crises économiques, et autres insurrections?

"-Comment pouvons nous ne pas être au courant?"

Shikamaru est le seul à garder a peu prés son calme, les autres, moi y compris, sommes toujours secoué.

"-Parce qu'ici, les Uchiwa ont beaucoup plus de pouvoir, ils contrôlent absolument tout. Plus tu t'éloigne de Paris, plus la police a du mal à garder tout sous contrôle, c'est d'ailleurs pour sa que j'ai put aller étudier à Berlin, sans avoir à craindre les contrôle de la police.

Là-bas, presque tout est possible: les universités s'ouvrent à vous si vous avez de l'argent, les hôpitaux pareils... Presque le paradis... Jusqu'a il y a deux semaines. Ils ont commencé à soupçonnés tout le monde, à traquer même les personnes les moins dangereuses pour eux. Ils m'ont suivis plusieurs fois, heureusement que Ero-sennin c'est occupé de moi, sinon, ils auraient trouvés ma vraie identité... Natsuko Namikaze. Ero-sennin m'a aidé à m'échapper de la région Allemande juste avant que Sai, le dirigeant de cette région, ne lance un avis de recherche sur moi.

-Fais ch**r! T'es vraiment en danger maintenant, en plus, il semblerait qu'ils aient appris mon existence!

-Quoi, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit Naruto?"

Je soupire, fatigué de toute cette agitation permanente et du poids qui pèse sur mes épaules. Sakura me regarde avec colère, mais je distingue quand même une pointe de peur dans ses prunelles.

"-Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura-chan. Ils ne me trouveront jamais. Et Natsuko, comment va Ero-sennin?

-Notre cher parrain va bien, "légèrement" pervers, mais sa, tu le sais déjà.

-Pourquoi de simples disparitions ont elles tellement retournées le pays? Et d'ou vient la menace de guerre?"

Comme toujours, Tenten reste sérieuse quand il faut.

"-L'Amérique du nord à commencé à bouger. Ils les soupçonnent de manigancer quelque chose... Tout le monde connait les antécédents d'Orochimaru, le chef d'état et personne n'est dupe quant à ses occupations. Il est accusé de faire des expériences sur des sujets humains, sa dernière arme: créer des machines de guerres à partir de corps humains en décompositions... Voila pourquoi l'état de guerre est presque proclamé. Les Uchiwa, alliés avec la famille Hyuuga d'Asie, vont certainement vouloir envahir le continent nord américain... Je sais ce que vous faites, votre groupe de résistants est connus au delà des frontières de Paris, beaucoup de gens vous soutiennes en silence, et je suis aussi venue vous aider: Les Uchiwa vont avoir beaucoup à faire pendant un certain temps, il faudra agir vite pour reprendre le pouvoir."

A ce moment là, Sakura se retourne vers moi suivit de Shikamaru et de Tenten. Ils pensent tous à la même chose que moi, mais c'est trop dangereux. Je fais "non" de la tête à Sakura, pour lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas d'accord et qu'il faut qu'elle se taise. Car une fois Natsuko mise au courant, elle ne renoncera à rien pour suivre ce plan bien trop dangereux.

Bien sur, cette chère Sakura n'en a que faire et se tourne vers ma sœur avec conviction. Je soupire. Dans qu'elle galère va telle se mettre celle la?

"-Natsuko, sa te dirais de devenir une espionne?

-Genre, comme dans ce vieux film démodé euh... James bond? Grave! Sa serait trop bien!

-Hors de question!!! C'est bien trop dangereux, je ne veux pas la laissé aux mains de l'ennemis!

-C'est vrai que c'est galère, mais ils ne connaissent pas Natsuko, si elle ne prend pas les mêmes noms qu'a Berlin, il est impossible qu'ils sachent qui elle est. Sa va être vraiment galère de la faire rentrer dans le palais, surtout si ils deviennent suspicieux, mais il faut le tenter.

-Naruto, c'est notre seule chance de renverser le pouvoir!"

Voila que Tenten et Shikamaru s'y mettent aussi. Avec l'énorme sourire de Natsuko et les yeux suppliant de Sakura, il m'ait difficile de refuser.

"-A une seule condition!

-YOUPIIIIIIIIIIIII!

-Non, en faite à deux: D'abord, il va falloir que tu te calme. Tu ne dois pas faire voir tes émotions, les Uchiwa détestent sa! Range ton grand sourire et tes fortes exclamations au plus profond de toi. Tu dois te faire toute petite mais en même temps répondre à toutes leurs attentes sans délais.

-Oh sa va Onii-San, je ne suis pas bête non plus.

-Et surtout, ne t'approche pas du dernier rejeton Uchiwa. Je ne l'ai jamais vu, mais selon les rumeurs et contrairement à son grand frère, il est bien plus manipulateur, intelligent et cruel. Tu dois l'éviter au maximum. Et si, par malheur, tu es obligé de rester prés de lui, ne l'importune pas, ne lui parle pas, garde la tête basse. Je sais, de par ton caractère, que tu as tendance à t'emporter rapidement mais je t'en supplie, encaisse tous ce qu'il te fera ou tous ce qu'il te dira. Je lui réglerais son compte plus tard s'il te fait du mal.

-A t'entendre, je vais rencontrer le diable en personne!

-Non, juste l'un de ces loyaux disciples, là-bas, ils sont à peu prés tous comme sa.

-T'inquiète pas Onii-San, je ne te ferais pas honte!... Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire au juste?

-Récupérer le plus d'informations qui pourrait nous servir à renverser le gouvernement: par exemple, le plan du palais, le tour de garde, les chefs de l'armée, comment arrive l'eau et l'électricité et comment avance le conflit avec Orochimaru.

-Et comment je vous fais parvenir les informations?

-...

- Ok, vous n'êtes vraiment pas au point!

-J'ai une idée, sa va être galère, mais sa peut marcher"

Tous se retournent vers Shikamaru. Il semble en pleine réflexion. Il relève sa tête vers nous.

"-Il faut demander de l'aide à l'Inuzuka.

- Explique-toi!

-Sa famille est spécialisée dans le dressage des chiens, et Kiba en a un qui pourrait nous aider. Je les ai vus tout les deux en action, c'est assez impressionnant. Son chien, Akamaru, est une petite boule de poils qui peut passer dans n'importe quel trou de plus de 5 centimètres de rayon. Et justement, il y a un trou dans le mur au nord, qui mesure 6 centimètres de rayon et Akamaru sait être discret. Il pourra sans aucun problème allé jusqu'a Natsuko, prendre son message et revenir en s'aidant de son odorat surdéveloppé. Il faudra juste le faire le moins possible et Natsuko n'aura donc aucun moyen pour nous contacter et nous dire si elle a un problème, alors j'ai pensé à une alternative en cas de danger. On va choisir un code de lumière. Si jamais tu as un problème, il faudra que tu allume et que tu éteignes deux fois de suite une lumière dans une pièce qui donne sur l'immeuble de Naruto, c'est à dire au sud. Se sera le signal. A ce moment la, on provoquera une émeute au mur sud, cela créera une diversion et Naruto et moi on pourra essayer de rentrer dans le palais. Mais si tu fais sa, le plan sera foutu, il faudra t'évacuer et te cacher pour un long moment, et tous cela n'aura servit à rien donc si tu dois le faire, réfléchis y à deux fois, il en va de la réussite de ta mission."

Le silence se fait entendre dans la pièce. Shikamaru a échafaudé un plan trés rapidement. Un plan, néanmoins, qui n'est pas parfait, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix.

"-Ouais, sa va être trop cooooool!-  
Baka!"

Je lui donne un coup de poing sur le sommet du crane pour qu'elle arrête de crier victoire comme si tout allé marcher. Les risques sont énormes, on ne sait pas ce qu'il se passera. Et si elle n'arrivait pas à nous envoyer un message? Et si nous n'arrivions pas à temps?

"-Comment on l'a fait rentrer?  
-Il faut qu'elle se présente au portail en demandant un emploi. Si ils ont besoin d'un esclave, il l'a prendrons, sinon, c'est mort pour notre plan.  
-Bon, alors qu'est ce qu'on attend, en route!"

Elle se lève, suivie de Shikamaru et Sakura. Pourquoi veulent-ils absolument envoyer ma sœur dans la gueule du loup?

"-Natsuko, il faut que tu t'habille avec de vieux vêtements, sinon ils suspecterons quelque chose.  
-Tss, des nouvelles fringues qui coutent une fortune...Prenez en bien soin!  
-Et toi, fais gaffe à toi. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'enterrer ma petite sœur dans les mois et les années à venir.  
-T'inquiète, Onii-San, je vais te ramener pleins d'infos croustillantes: Qui couche avec qui, qui trompe qui avec qui...  
-NATSUKO, ARRETE DE DIRE N'IMPORTE QUOI!!!"

Elle éclate de rire, et sors du sous-terrain tranquillement, comme si le danger n'allait pas bientôt sonner à sa porte.

"-N'y vas pas maintenant, on est en pleine nuit, vas y demain à la première heure.  
-En attendant, tu viens dormir chez Sakura et moi.  
-Laisse Naruto, je vais aller récupérer Satsuki chez Ino, je dormirais là-bas, il n'y a pas assez de place chez nous.  
-Chouette, une nuit avec Onii-San, sa va être cool!  
-Tss"

Nous nous mettons en route vers chez moi.  
Natsuko rit, sourit, blague. Moi, je n'ai pas la tête à sa.

Je vous en supplie, faites qu'elle ne soit pas en danger et qu'elle ne rencontre pas le dernier rejeton Uchiwa!


	4. Chapter 4

Je m'écroule sur le sol de ma chambre, épuisée par mon horrible journée. Horrible? Non! Catastrophique! Elle avait pourtant si bien démarrée. J'appuie ma tête contre le mur de ma chambre, et regarde par la petite fenêtre située sur le plafond, la lune, éclatante de beauté.

"Flash back, ce matin là"

"-Bon, tu as bien compris ce que tu dois dire?

-Oui, Onii-San, je ne suis pas bête tout de même!

-Alors répète le une dernière fois, s'il-te-plait.

-Mais, tu m'énerve à la fin! Je te l'ai répété 100 fois!

-Pour rassurer ton angoissé de frère."

Je lève les yeux au ciel, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il m'agace au plus haut point, mais recommence tout de même ma présentation, histoire de le rassurer un minimum.

"-Pff. Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger, je voudrais savoir s'il reste une place comme servante dans votre agréable palais.

-Oui, voila n'oublie pas de leur faire des compliments!

-Bon tu me laisse parler, ou tu veux le faire à ma place?

-Les frangins, arrêtez de vous chamaillez, on n'a pas le temps. Allons-y. Toi, Naruto, tu reste la et tu garde ma fille.

-Vous êtes sur que je ne peux pas vous accompagner?

-C'est chiant, mais tu dois reste ici!

-Et t'as intérêt à ce que ma fille ai toujours ses dix doigts quand je reviens, Baka!"

Sakura m'entraine dans la rue, sachant pertinemment que je suis à bout de force et que je risque de tuer mon cher "frangin" dans les secondes à venir.

Nous nous dirigeons à présent vers le mur séparant le monde que je connais, de celui qui m'ai inconnu. Celui que je vais devoir côtoyer pendant un laps de temps inconnu, lui aussi.

C'est à ce moment que je commence à prendre peur. Mon cœur bat la chamade et loupe un battement chaque fois que je pense à ce qu'il risque de m'attendre de l'autre côté de cette immense muraille.

Nous arrivons devant un immeuble, juste avant le mur, nous cachant ainsi des gardes qui surveillent les alentours. La grande porte d'entrée se trouve à quelque mètres de là.

Mon estomac se tord sous l'effet du stress, et je n'ai plus qu'une envie, c'est de partir en courant loin d'ici, loin de cette ville. Retourner à Berlin, ou se trouvent mes amis. Je veux retrouver mon anonymat, faire croire à tout le monde que je ne suis que Yumi, une jeune fille de Londres, venue étudier à Berlin.

Mais voila, je ne peux pas. Mon frère, Sakura, Shikamaru et les autres membres des "chevaliers du temps" comptent sur moi. Je dois leur amener des informations. Je dois aider Onii-San et le peuple à se révolter. Et tant pis si je meurs, sa ne peut plus se passer comme sa.

"-Bon, je sais que c'est galère, mais on doit te laisser ici. Tu te rappelle du code?

-Ouaip', pas de soucis"

Je leur fais un de mes plus beaux sourires pour cacher la peur qui me tenaille. Sakura s'avance vers moi, un doux sourire aux lèvres, et me prend dans ses bras, pas dupe de ce que je ressens réellement.

"-Prends bien soin de toi, on te veut encore à nos côtés!"

Je lui souris, cette fois plus sincèrement, tourne les talons et m'avance vers la grande porte, mon baluchon sur mon épaule.

La porte se rapproche, trop vite à mon gout. Je m'arrête devant celle-ci, et une voix m'interpelle du haut du mur.

"- Que veux-tu? Si tu es ennemis, ne t'attends pas à un accueil chaleureux!

-Euh... Non... J-je...

-Dépêche toi, on n'a pas que sa à faire!"

Ma gorge est tellement serrée que je n'arrive plus à articuler correctement.

Remue toi ma grande! Ou est passé la Natsuko que je connais? La brave, la colérique, la "sans peur"? Ou est passé cette grande confiance en moi qui ne m'avait jamais laissé tomber auparavant?

Je regarde le soldat qui commence sérieusement à s'impatienter. Je respire un grand coup et d'un air décidé, le doute m'ayant complètement quitté, je lui dis

"-Bonjour, excusez moi de vous déranger, je voudrais savoir s'il reste une place comme servante dans votre agréable palais.

-Hum... Attends une minute, je vais voir."

Mes épaules s'affaissent. Quoi... Tous sa pour sa? Même pas un petit interrogatoire, histoire de vérifier que je ne suis pas ennemi?

Ma tête blasée en dit long sur mon état d'esprit actuel, et c'est en râlant que j'attends la réponse de l'autre abruti qui fait le guet.

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrent. La sécurité laisse vraiment à désirer dans ce pays. Manquerait plus que le roi en personne vienne m'accueillir, et se serait le grand prix de la débilité qui lui serait consacré.

Je reprends mon esprit, apercevant un homme s'approcher de moi. Il marche à l'aide d'une canne, et son œil droit, tout comme son front, est recouvert de bandages blancs, rajouté à sa la cicatrice situé sur son menton, vous aurez devant vous, un revenant de la guerre d'Indonésie.

"-Puis-je savoir ce que vous voulez exactement jeune fille?"

Je déglutis difficilement. Le ton de sa voix est sans appel: s'il apprend que j'aide les rebelles, je suis morte.

"-Je viens chercher du travail, cette vie ici m'exaspère et on m'a dit qu'il y aurait peut être du bouleau ici."

Les soldats, situés au dessus de moi, sur le mur, me fixent d'un mauvais œil, tout comme l'homme devant moi. Ils sont trop soupçonneux pour accepter que j'entre dans leur monde. C'est peigne perdu.

"-Très bien, entrée"

Je le regarde, ahurie. Si facilement? Sont-ils fou, ou juste débile?

Calme toi, Natsuko, rappelle toi ce que Onii-San a dit "ne montre pas tes sentiments, ils détestent soi. Mais surtout, soit obéissante et incline-toi à chaque fois que quelqu'un te demande quelque chose, entre dans la même pièce que toi ou pour paraitre plus loyale! »

Je m'exécute, inclinant mon corps en signe de respect et m'avance doucement vers l'homme, au cas où il y aurait une entoure-loupe là dessous.

Aussitôt, l'homme lève sa main dans ma direction, pour que je m'arrête d'avancer.

"-Toute fois (mon cœur loupe, une fois de plus, un battement), pendant plusieurs jours, vous serez surveillé. Il est hors de question que vous soyez lâchée comme sa dans le palais, alors que nous ne vous connaissons pas!

-Oui, je comprends.

-Et sachez une chose, une fois que vous rentrerez, vous ne sortirez que lorsque l'on vous en donnera la permission!

-Oui, monsieur."

Je m'incline, une fois de plus. Je sens que sa va très vite m'gonfler, mais une fois de plus, je n'ai pas le choix si je veux aider Onii-San.

"-trés bien, alors allons-y"

Il me tourne le dos, sans peur. De toute façon, si je lui tire dessus, les soldats ne me louperont pas...

Je le suis, légèrement tremblante. Une fois dans l'enceinte de la forteresse, les portes se referment. Je me retourne une dernière fois pour essayer de voir une dernière fois mes amis... et aperçois au loin une chevelure blonde flottant au vent... Il n'a pas put s'en empêcher... Ne t'inquiète pas Onii-San, je ne te décevrais pas!

*******

Me voila dans... un salon? Une salle de réception? Une grande-salle-sans-nom?

Je ne sais pas quel adjectif utiliser pour ce que je vois? Magnifique? Splendide? Merveilleux? Luxueux? Grandiose? ... Chaque endroit ou se pose mes yeux, se trouve un objet, un meuble, un tableau, une moquette aussi cher qu'un quartier des bas-fonds me nargue, du style "je suis riche, et je le vaux bien" ou encore "je viens d'un fabriquant hors de prix, et j'assume".

Et c'est les yeux écarquillés, la mâchoire décroché, que j'admire actuellement le beau paysage devant moi. Tout est brillant, étincelant, parfait, unique... bref, un chef d'œuvre. La pièce est vide. Une jeune femme aux cheveux roux, retenus par un chiffon, m'a dit de rester là, en attendant qu'elle aille chercher quelqu'un. Je ne dois toucher à rien. L'homme de tout à l'heure, nommé Danzô, est parti je-ne-sais-ou, faire je-ne-sais-quoi.

J'attends... encore et encore, ne bougeant presque pas, ne touchant rien, restant parfaitement droite, histoire de faire bonne impression, au cas où quelqu'un entrerait sans prévenir.

Je regarde la ville qui s'étend au loin, par d'immenses fenêtres. Le spectacle est magnifique, dommage que la misère veille à ce que tout cela ne reste qu'une simple illusion. Un sourire mélancolique s'affiche sur mon visage.

La porte située en face de moi s'ouvre à la volée. Je tourne la tête vers le nouveau visiteur. Un homme, d'une quarantaine d'année se tient devant moi. Et là, tous se passe trés vite en moi: je me redresse plus que jamais, mon sang se glace et mon cœur s'arrête de battre pendant 3 secondes. Uchiwa... Fugaku...

"-On me dérange pour une simple nouvelle servante, Karin, est tu bête ou stupide?"

La dénommée Karin se recroqueville sur elle même, effrayé à la vue de cet homme imposant et qui semble sans pitié.

"-Ex-Excuser moi, Uchiwa-sama, m-mais, je ne trouvais p-personne a-alors...

-Tais-toi! Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Sasuke? Il n'a rien à faire de ces journées!

-I-il n'est pas seul d-dans sa chambre...

-Je m'en contre fiche!"

Il se retourne vers moi, laissant en paix la pauvre Karin, rouge comme une écrevisse et aux bords des larmes. La colère me hante. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de lui foutre mon coup de poing dans la gueule à ce crétin.

Mais il faut que je me ressaisisse. Je ne dois pas compromettre la mission.

Il me regarde de haut en bas, souffle, léve les yeux au ciel, puis reprend d'une voix un peu moins forte

"- Trés bien, qu'elle soit attitrée à Sasuke, il n'a pas de servante à lui."

.... Zen... Reste calme... Ne lui défonce pas la gueule... Voila...c'est bien....

Pour qui il se prend... Dieu? De quel droit devrais-je appartenir à quelqu'un? Je ne suis pas un vulgaire objet. On ne parle même pas comme sa à son propre chien!

Et puis, qui est Sasuke?... Tu vas voir qu'avec la chance que t'as, Natsuko, c'est le dernier rejeton des Uchiwa, celui sur lequel il faut pas q'tu tombes.

"-C'est lui qui sera chargé de te surveiller, petite idiote, et ne t'avise pas de nous trahir, tu maudirais le jour ou tu es venu au monde!!

-Bien, Uchiwa-sama."

Je m'incline. Ce crétin ne le mérite pas, mais j'y suis bien obligé.

Uchiwa Fugaku sors de la piece, et Karin me lance un regard... troublant. Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit d'un regard de peur, de pitié, de tristesse... ou tous sa en même temps...

"-Venez avec moi, mademoiselle.

-On peut se vouvoyer et je m'appelle Nana."

Nana. Mon nouveau nom. Trés court. Facile à retenir. Et en plus, il s'agit de mon surnom.

"-d'accord, Nana, moi c'est Karin et j'ai 16 ans

-Moi, j'ai 17 ans.

- Enchanté. Viens, il faut se dépécher, sinon, on va se faire engeuler

- ah ouais, c'est pas cool sa! Tu m'explique un peu comment sa se passe ici? Que je sache à quoi m'en tenir.

-... désolé.... m-mais, tu as eu le pire...

-... De quoi tu parles?

-Chaque servant se voit attribuer, soit une piece, soit une personne de ce palais, soit d'un événement. Moi, je dois m'occuper des soirées en semaine. Toi, tu dois t'occuper de Sasuke Uchiwa, le deuxieme fils de Fugaku-sama."

Qu'est ce que je disais... J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de chance -_-.

"-et sa consiste en quoi?

-Tu dois faire exactement tous ce qu'il te demande, n'importe ou, n'importe quand, n'importe quoi. Il peut te réveiller à 2h00 du matin pour que tu lui remonte la couverture...

-HEIN?? Mais c'est n'importe nawak

-Certes, mais c'est comme sa. Et un conseil, avec Sasuke Uchiwa, suis ces trois regles: Ne te rebelle pas, ne te dévoile pas, ne lui parle pas, sauf si il te le demande... rajoute ne le colle pas, il a horreur de sa... En gros, tu dois être disponible sans pour autant le suivre partoute, fais toi discrete et rend toi utile au maximum, Sasuke-sama et le plus horrible des propriétaires.

-...Génial. Et comment se passe la vie a par sa?

- Quelle vie? Tu te léves à 5h00 du mat', que tu sois eposé ou pas, tu t'agite toute la journée, t'as des fois pas le temps de manger, de toute façon pour ce qu'il te donne... Et tu te couche à minuit. Si tu fais une erreur, si t'es trop lente, ou si tu énerve ton propriétaire, tu vas au cachot, pour une durée indéterminé...


	5. Chapter 5

Intéressante… Très intéressante ! Je vais lui faire vivre un enfer à cette gamine. Elle va regrettée le jour ou elle est venue au monde. Moi, Uchiwa Sasuke, je vais torturer cette Nana sans relâche, je vais la faire craquer. Dans quel but ? Pour m'amuser, tout simplement. C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, je n'ai pas de distraction digne de ce nom. A part deux ou trois demoiselles cherchant du réconfort dans mes bras, il n'y à rien ici qui soit capable de retenir mon attention.

Mais elle… Elle est différente. Quelque chose dans ces yeux bleus me dit qu'elle à quelque chose que je peux exploiter… Je ne sais pas ce que c'est ; certainement ses petits poings qui se ferment sous l'effet de la colère ; ou peut-être sa bouche qui se crispent très légèrement, je pense pour s'empêcher de contester mes ordres ; ou encore ses yeux bleus océan, pétillant de colère et de révolte, qui voudraient pouvoir me lancer des éclairs.

C'est bien l'une des rares à ne pas rougir et à baisser la tête quand je la regarde avec rage ou que je la fixe. Et je vois bien qu'elle s'incline devant moi par contrainte que par respect ou par peur.

Et c'est pour cela que je vais la pousser à bout. D'ici peu, elle me craindra, aura peur de moi, appréhendera nos rencontres et mes ordres.

Oui, je vais faire d'elle, la plus obéissante de nos servantes. Et on me reconnaitra sa, que mon frère est incapable de faire : Dresser les esclaves et les réduire à l'état d'animaux.

« -Vous m'avez demandé, Uchiwa-sama ? »

Je me redresse, m'asseyant sur mon lit double, et regarde Nana, à l'entré de ma chambre. Elle semble épuisée. Elle est épuisée. Ma grande, tu n'as encore rien vue !

« -Ouais, il y a une demie heure au moins !! Qu'est ce que tu foutais, j'ai pas que sa à faire moi !

-Je suis désolé, Uchiwa-sama »

Une fois de plus, je remarque que ses excuses ne valent rien pour elle et qu'elle se fiche éperdument de ce que je peux lui dire.

Tu veux jouer comme sa fillette ? Très bien, on va jouer, mais je te préviens, ta défaite est déjà palpable.

Un sourire mauvais se dessine sur mes lèvres. Le début du premier round commence maintenant.

« -Vas me chercher une corde dans la remise, et bouge ton cul, sinon tu le regretteras. »

Elle se précipite dehors. On va bien s'amuser ensemble chère Nana.

******

« -NON, PITIER ARRETEZ

-Tu l'as mérité, sale garce ! »

Je lui envoie, une fois de plus, mon poing dans la figure. C'est le combien déjà ? 10ieme, 20ieme… ? Je n'en sais rien, ce que je sais c'est que je ne vais pas m'arrêter si vite. Je reprends mon couteau, et lui lacère le bras. Encore, et encore.

« -Je vais t'apprendre à me respecter, sale co**e. Tu vas apprendre à me craindre. »

Oui, c'est sa, tu vas apprendre à craindre la colère de Uchiwa Sasuke, le futur chef de l'Europe. Tu vas apprendre que personne ne se rebelle avec moi. JE suis le maitre, celui qui décide si tu as le droit à la vie !

Elle commence seulement à pleurer. Elle hurle. Elle se débat. Elle tente tant bien que mal de se défendre, mais avec ses mains et ses pieds attachés au pied de mon lit, il est impossible qu'elle s'en tire, sauf si JE le décide.

Mais ce n'est que le début des festivités. D'ici peu de temps, elle sera comme Karin, rougeoyante à ma vue, baissant la tête des que je la regarderais, et effectuant la moindre de mes envies, sans opposer de résistances.

Une fois de plus, LE GRAND SASUKE UCHIWA, va montrer à tout le monde qu'il peut diriger qui il veut. Le monde entier me respectera.

Elle me regarde. Ses yeux bleus sont inondés par les larmes. Dois-je continuer ? Elle en a peut-être assez eu pour comprendre qui JE suis ?

Un bruit derrière moi me fait me retourner, et je vois la porte s'ouvrir. La personne qui entre n'est autre que mon « cher » frangin. Je me redresse, voulant lui imposer ma taille et qu'il me respecte enfin.

Peine perdu. Il entre, puis se place en face de Nana, regardant attentivement ses blessures, sans m'adresser un coup d'œil. Il l'a détache, puis la prend dans ses bras, délicatement, la soulève et commence à partir.

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec MA servante ?

-Je la sauve de son bourreau. »

Sa voix est calme, alors que je suis au bord de l'hystérie. Comment ose t-il me parler de façon hautaine ? Sait-il qui je suis ? Sait-il qu'un jour, je le renverserais, je lui prendrais tout et lui infligerais bien pire qu'a cette petite servante ?

Non, il ne sait rien. Il ne se doute de rien. Il est trop naïf et puéril pour penser que son petit frère adoré essaierait un jour de lui prendre le trône de force.

« -Père me l'a donnait, elle m'appartient ! Tu n'as aucun droit sur elle !

- Aurais-tu oublié qui je suis ? Je suis le nouveau dirigeant de l'Europe, et je t'ordonne d'arrêté de te conduire de cette façon avec les esclaves. E sont quand même des êtres humains ! Que je ne t'y reprenne plus ! En attendant, cette jeune fille va être affectée à une autre personne !

-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire sa !! Elle est à moi !!! »

La rage s'empare de moi, comme une douce maîtresse voulant m'aider à agir comme bon me semble. La haine coule dans mes veines, et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de me jeter sur lui, de l'égorger, de le torturer, de lui faire sentir à qu'elle point son visage et sa personne me sont insupportable. La violence s'attaque à mes muscles, voulant bondir, frapper, griffer, blesser.

Mais je dois me retenir. Je dois m'empêcher de faire sa. Je dois supporter mon frère. Je dois rester calme et obéir.

Je m'incline. Je serre les poings derrière mon dos. Mes yeux voudraient lancer des éclairs.

Je me redresse et regarde Nana. Ses yeux sont rivés sur moi. La haine y est plus présente que jamais. Elle et moi, nous nous ressemblons fortement. Nous sommes tous les deux des fortes têtes. Nous voulons nous rebeller. Nous voulons hurler notre colère aux personnes qui nous sont insupportable.

Je commençais tout juste à m'amuser avec elle, et voila qu'il vient me la prendre.

Il sort de la pièce, tenant Nana comme une princesse.

J'ai hâte que ma vengeance soit mise à exécution !

Itachi, la souffrance de cette gamine ne sera rien comparé à celle que je vais t'infliger !


	6. Chapter 6

Que dois-je faire ? Ce mec est complètement fou ! Son esprit est dérangé.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai peur. Peur de me faire tuer. Peur de mourir seule dans un endroit inconnu ou le diable s'est réincarné dans chaque être humain. Peur de n'être qu'une victime insignifiante dont personne ne se souviendra.

Peut-être devrais-je prévenir Onii-San. Cela ferait échouer la mission, mais si c'est le seul moyen pour que ma vie ne devienne pas un enfer… C'est vraiment égoïste de ma part de dire cela. Mais les gens derrières la muraille m'ont-ils aidé une seule fois ? Seul Onii-San a toujours veillé sur moi et sur ma sécurité. Lui seul c'est opposé à mon insertion dans ce monde, les autres mon jeté dans la gueule du loup sans hésiter.

Pourquoi devrais-je faire des efforts, moi qui n'ai jamais compté à leurs yeux ?

Itachi Uchiwa me pose sur un divan, dans une salle située au même étage que la chambre de Sas… rien que son nom me fait frémir de peur, de crainte et d'angoisse.

Je regarde à présent plus attentivement le grand frère Uchiwa. Si le cadet détient une beauté masculine, dure et froide, sans aucune douceur, l'ainé lui, a un visage beaucoup plus fin et gracieux. Ils se ressemblent, certes, mais la beauté d'Itachi est beaucoup plus objectif. Cet homme est beau, c'est un fait. Alors que … l'autre est beau pour ce qu'il représente : un homme fort, indomptable, intelligent et mystérieux.

Itachi me sourit, gentiment, tendrement, sans arrières pensées, sans mesquinerie, sans méchanceté. Juste un sourire.

« -est ce que sa va ?

-j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? »

Pourquoi cette réaction ? Certainement parce que je ne peux l'avoir en présence de Sasuke, ou parce que la vraie Natsuko doit se rebeller contre quelqu'un, pour montrer qu'elle n'est pas faible, encore cette stupide fierté…

« -Tu veux peut-être que je te soigne ?

-…c'est vous le patron »

Il me sourit, encore. Puis va chercher un rouleau de sparadrap dans un tiroir.

Je remarque que la pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvons est enfaite un bureau. Le bureau d'Itachi.

Contre le mur en face de moi, il y a un bureau sur lequel est posée une photo d'Itachi et d'une femme très belle et… un ordinateur ????

« -Vous avez un ordinateur ??? »

Il rit puis vient se placer à côté du bureau en touchant l'objet informatique

« -C'est vrai que tu n'es pas habitué à en voir étant donné qu'ils ont tous étaient détruit il y a 13 ans, lorsqu'un intrus d'Orochimaru à réussis à s'infiltrer dans les systèmes du monde entier. Heureusement que celui la est très sécurisé.

- Pourquoi vous en servez vous ?

-toutes les informations sont stockées dessus, j'en ai la responsabilité. »

Il est beau, mais très naïf. Il me dit à moi, une nouvelle qui est suspectée, que toutes les informations dont j'ai besoin sont là dedans. A moins que ce ne soit un piège ? Non, Itachi est différent des autres Uchiwa. Si ça avait était Fugaku, je serais encore dans la chambre de Sasuke à l'heure qu'il est.

« -Bon, je vais te soigner, puis tu iras te coucher, tu dois être en forme pour demain soir !

-Demain soir ? »

Il me regarde, attendri, comme si j'étais une enfant. Sa en devient presque attendrissant ! Mais voila, cet homme est l'ennemi. Cet homme est le chef d'état de l'Europe, le dirigeant des Uchiwa, ceux qui nous oppressent.

Finalement, je ne vais pas déclencher l'alerte, non, je vais rester là, espionner. Il faut que cette mission réussisse même si cela engendre ma perte. Je suis Natsuko Uzumaki, une des descendants du trône de l'Europe et mon frère, Naruto Uzumaki devrait être à la place de cet homme.

« -Demain, c'est carnaval, et Konan est très friande des fêtes costumées et masquées. Voila pourquoi j'ai organisée une soirée en l'honneur de ma femme »

Tant de tendresse dans sa voix. Tant de douceur dans ses gestes. Tant de respect dans ses paroles. Et pourtant…

Quelque chose sonne faux. Ses yeux. Il parle de sa femme, et si on ne se fit qu'à ses yeux, on pourrait croire qu'il regrette.

En fait, cet homme est aussi mystérieux que son frère. Il cache quelque chose, j'en suis sure !

« -Bien sur, vous, vous ne serez pas déguisés. Vous nous servirez comme le font tous les domestiques du monde. C'est pourquoi tu dois être en forme, sinon Sasuke va encore se mettre en colère, et je ne pourrais pas t'aider. Je serais trop pris ce soir là. »

Se sont des excuses ! Il est désolé de ne pas pouvoir m'aider, moi, une simple servante. Effectivement, il n'est pas comme ses autres condisciples.

Malgré cela, ce qu'il vient de me dire peu m'aider pour Naruto. Cette nuit, Akamaru est de la partie. Il va arriver d'ici quelques minutes, il faut donc que je retourne dans ma chambre.

« -Merci beaucoup Itachi-sama pour vos soins, je vais maintenant retourner dans ma chambre pour me reposer, au revoir et bonne nuit. »

Je m'incline et quittes la pièce sans attendre sa réponse.

***************

« -Salut, Akamaru, sa va ?

-Ouaf Ouaf !

-Fais moins de bruit, Baka ! »

Je prends Akamaru dans mes bras et enlève le bout de papier et le stylo accrochés à son cou.

_« Chère Natsuko,_

_J'espère que tous se passe bien pour toi. Je suis si inquiet. Dis-nous tous ce que tu sais et n'hésite pas à demander qu'on vienne te chercher !!_

_Gros bisous, de ton Baka de frère, Naruto »_

Je retourne la feuille et commence mon « rapport »

_« Salut Naru,_

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Demain va avoir lieu un bal masqué. Il faut absolument que tu trouves un moyen pour venir et m'aider à trouver des infos car je n'ai pas une minute à moi !! Viens avec un beau costume et un masque. Karin m'a dit qu'il va certainement y avoir la famille Hyuuga d'Asie. _

_J'espère te voir à cette fête, gros bisous Natsu. »_

Je remets le mot sur le cou d'Akamaru, et le laisse filer par le toit. Je me couche sur le lit, qui est tellement grand que je suis obligée de me recroquevillé pour pouvoir y tenir complètement.

Je pense. A Naruto. A Itachi. Au bal de demain. Mais surtout à Sasuke.

Mes bras et une partie de ma joue sont lacérés. Mon autre joue est recouverte d'un bleu. Mes muscles sont endoloris dut au fait que j'étais attaché dans une position inconfortable durant un long moment. Je ne vais certainement dormir que quelques minutes. Et pourtant…

Son visage me hante. Ses yeux noirs tels deux charbons ne demandant qu'à s'incendier de colère m'obsèdent. Sa bouche, formant souvent un rictus de colère ou d'impatience obnubile mes pensées les plus intimes. Ses mains, douche et pourtant si cruelles, ne sont vues par mon esprit que comme des objets de luxure. Toute sa personne réveille en moi le désir et le besoin d'être prés de lui, sachant éperdument que cet homme ne me fera que souffrir encore et encore.

Tous cela n'est apparu qu'en une journée alors… dois-je me dire que ce n'est que passager, que je vais vite me rendre compte qu'il ne me rendra que malheureuse. Ou bien au contraire, vais-je devenir que plus accro face à lui, même s'il représente le diable lui-même ?

Je ne sais pas. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je ressens cela. La première fois que quelqu'un arrive autant à me faire douter. La première fois que j'ai peur de ce qu'il va m'arriver, autant sentimentalement que physiquement.

Devrais-je subir ses attaques sans rien dire et continuer la mission sans encombre ? Ou bien dois-je me révolter face à ce monstre si désirable ?

Je suis pleine de doute, le futur est trouble dans ma tête.

Dans tous les cas, je dois trouver un moyen de me ressaisir, mais lequel ?


End file.
